Regret
by kajegaje
Summary: Jongin pikir perasaannya pada Kyungsoo bukanlah hal serius, hingga trauma masa lalu menghantam kepalanya seperti truk tronton./ Kaisoo GS uke- Kai- D.O-Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo
1. Bukaan 1

**_Hai!_**

 _I'm sorry. This is not my comeback._

 _Ini hanya ungkapan rindu yang akhirnya dipaksakan untuk ditunjukkan karena sudah setengah tahun lebih tidak muncul. Please forgive my berantakan susunan kata karena ini tulisan pertama setelah sekian lama~_

 _P.S: Please wait a little bit longer for my comeback. Beberapa hal berkaitan dg perkuliahan tidak berjalan sesuai rencana jadi harus mundur semuanya. Mohon maklumat dan terima kasih!_

 _Salam, kajegaje._

* * *

 ** _Title_**

 ** _Regret_**

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Kris Wu, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, etc.

 **Category**

 _GS (gender switch for uke)_

 **Warning**

 _Semi M, light angst_

 **Backsong**

 _The Reason; Ain't My Fault; There's No Holding Back; Scared to be lonely  
_

 **Summary**

Jongin pikir perasaannya pada Kyungsoo bukanlah hal serius, hingga trauma masa lalu menghantam kepalanya seperti truk tronton.

.

©kajegaje©

.

©2017©

* * *

 _PS:_

 _Please gimme ur thoughts, right on the review section ya. FYI, ceritanya sudah 65%, dan minggu ini diusahakan selesai yang 35% karena aku masih harus urusin penelitianku jadi gabisa cuma fokus kesini. I'm sorry.  
_

 _Kalo mau kasih review yang nakal-nakal juga gak papa, oh untuk bocoran, karena warning disini ratenya semi M, di Regret sesi 2 kemungkinan isinya murni scene Mnya doang. Apa ada yang kaget sama keputusan saya nulis M doang? Huehe, belakangan otak 21++ saya diasah setiap hari jadi sekarang cukup tajam._

 _Anyway, terima kasih sebesar2nya untuk yang jadi inspirator cerita ini huehe, teamooo. Terima kasih juga buat partner kerja dan tuker pikiran, si anak malang yang kampret tapi sangat membantu saya, tidak lain tidak bukan: De. Tanpa kalian cerita ini tidak akan jadi huehe jadi terima kasih._

 _Disini nanti bakal ada idk maybe about 5 or 10 times mereka (Kim Jongin Do Kyungsoo) saling godain satu sama lain, sexual tension? Yap yap itu maksudnya._

 _"Ada scene naenanya gak kaje?" - Kagak, ada juga eksplisit doang tidak tergambar jelas. Nanti ya disesi satunya._

 _"Kapan wisuda kaje? Lama amat sih!" - Agak teriris ya hati saya kalo ditanya begini nih, nylekit gitu lho nanyaknya hehe. Tapi gapapa, doain saja sebelum ganti tahun saya sudah lulus, aamiin._

 _"Emang segitu susahnya ya kaje ngerjain skripshit?" - Duh, dek. Jangan nanya begini ya, kalo penasaran, sini kamu kuliah langsung semester akhir biar langsung tau gimana enaknya ngerjain tugas akhir._

 _Oke,_ _Ada yang mau ditanyain selain pertanyaan faq diatas? Selain ttg update ff yang lain ya tentunya, itu nanti dikerjakan setelah saya wisuda._

 _JANGAN LUPA SEBENTAR LAGI EXO KAMBEK, JANGAN BANYAK BELI DOLL YHA DEKADEK. NABHUNG AJHA BUWAT ALBOOM._

 _Huehehehe. Sudah ya, saya pamit lanjut nulis lagi._

 _Cherio!_

 ** _Kajegaje_**


	2. A Letter to You

_I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do_

 _I never meant to do those things to you_

 _Username: KJongin100_

 _Last login: 20.02 KST, June 24th 2020_

 ** _New Post: I'm Sorry, Love._**

Hai, _everyone._

Namaku Kim Jongin. Ini pertama kalinya aku berada disini. Apa ini semacam _website_ untuk orang-orang meminta maaf? Maaf, aku sangat baru disini dan aku pikir aku bisa menulis semauku tentang masalah yang belakangan menyelimutiku.

Usiaku dua puluh tiga tahun. Pekerjaanku tidak tetap karena kadang aku bekerja jadi kasir minimarket, kadang juga jadi pelayan restoran atau jadi _delivery man_. Aku masih mahasiswa, tapi aku tak berniat menyelesaikan kuliahku. Rasanya ingin berhenti saja karena makin lama, dosen-dosen sialan itu makin membuatku kesusahan untuk keluar dari kampus. Seperti… mereka akan jadi tiba-tiba miskin jika aku berhasil lulus.

Kehidupanku tidak terlalu bahagia. Kisah cintaku juga biasa saja, yaa tapi itu sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Dengan seorang gadis yang ternyata mampu membuatku bahagia bahkan tanpa aku tahu apa alasannya.

Namanya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Dia lahir di keluarga yang cukup berada, dan bisa kau tebak, kehidupannya sangat jauh jika dibandingkan denganku. Dia punya segalanya yang bisa membuatku bahagia jika aku ada di posisinya. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak bahagia saat dia memiliki saudara-saudara untuk diajak bertengkar, orangtua yang sangat perhatian, dan materi yang berkecukupan? Dan tepat seperti dugaanku, dia bahagia dengan hidupnya selama ini.

 _Sialnya_ , dia bertemu denganku yang tak bisa melepas fakta bahwa aku tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Kalian berpikir kami bertemu di taman? Tidak, itu terlalu klasik. Dan kisah hidupku tidak seklasik itu. Percayalah, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah di sebuah _klub_ bernama _Luzto._ Berkat Kyungsoo aku jadi tahu bagaimana asiknya punya mata elang. Karena dari sekian banyak orang-orang yang sedang bergerak sembarang di klub, mataku ternyata langsung bisa menemukannya, persis seperti elang yang mengudara dan sedang mencari mangsa.

Lagipula, bagaimana aku bisa melewatkan mangsa seindah dia? Maksudku, lihat saja tubuhnya. Begitu mungil, begitu pas untuk berada dalam rengkuhanku, dan begitu…..sempurna? Ahh, sempurna ya? Apa ada kata di atas sempurna yang masih bisa kugunakan untuk mendeskripsikan Kyungsoo? Aku tak hanya bicara tentang tubuhnya yang jelas-jelas bisa menggoda semua mata laki-laki brengsek yang ada di _Luzto_ hanya dengan sekali _scanning_ , tapi aku bicara tentang Kyungsoo secara utuh. Pribadinya, dan juga tubuhnya. Coba lihat bagaimana cara dia tersenyum padaku saat kami hanya berdua saja, atau ketika ada terlalu banyak orang hingga mereka tak akan peduli dengan keberadaan kami disana. Tersenyum manis kau bilang? Demi Aprodhite, Kyungsoo hanya akan mengeluarkan senyum manis saat dia sedang merajuk. Sisanya? Dia akan tersenyum dengan sudut bibir yang naik sebelah, sarat akan makna tersembunyi yang hanya akan diketahui olehku dan juga _adikku_ dibawah sana. Saat kubilang dia adalah wujud nyata sempurna, itu juga termasuk bagaimana cara dia berperilaku di ranjang, di ruang tv, di kamar mandi dan ruang tamu saat hanya ada aku yang bersamanya. Seluruh imej imut, menggemaskan, bahkan imej anak balita usia dewasa itu akan segera luntur sesaat setelah semua orang pergi dan menyisakan kami berdua. Sisi menggoda Kyungsoo yang hanya akan muncul dengan sempurna saat bersamaku, sukses membuatku benar-benar tak bisa melepaskannya dari kepalaku.

Namun, tiap hal yang sempurna, pada akhirnya akan ditemukan oleh satu orang bodoh yang akan menggunakannya dengan ceroboh lalu membuat kesempurnaan itu terluka. Kyungsoo dengan segala kesempurnaannya bertemu denganku. Tak hanya sekedar menemukanku, ia bahkan menjadikanku merasa kembali hidup dan bahagia.

Dia begitu sempurna, tapi aku….melukainya begitu saja.

Bodoh? Ahh, jika ada kata umpatan lebih buruk dari itu untuk mendeskripsikanku, silakan. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Karena aku memang hanya seonggok manusia bodoh yang tidak becus menjaga kesempurnaan yang Tuhan titipkan sebagai wujud pengabulan doaku selama ini.

Kyungsoo, jika kau membaca cerita ini dan menemukan cerita kita, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal telah membiarkanmu terisak hanya untuk manusia sepertiku. Kau perlu tahu bahwa aku peduli padamu tanpa peduli bagaimana pun cuitan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa kita tidak pantas bahagia bersama. Kau perlu tahu bahwa kasih ini murni, bahwa sayang ini tulus, bukan sekedar umbaran kata tak berarti seperti yang mungkin mereka bisikkan padamu tanpa kau sadari. Dan kau juga perlu tahu, Kyungsoo, kau adalah gadis pertama yang berhasil membuatku tak lagi ingin menatap punggungku yang menyimpan luka di masalalu. Kau istimewa, Kyungsoo. Kau sempurna. Maka maafkanlah kebodohanku yang sudah membuat sempurnamu terluka karena kata-kata.

Aku jatuh hati padamu, Do Kyungsoo.

Karena kau adalah alasan mengapa kini hariku tak lagi kelabu berpayung mendung masa lalu.

Karena kau adalah matahariku, pemberi warna baru bagi kehidupanku yang sebelumnya abu-abu.

Karena kau adalah Do Kyungsoo, bahagiaku.

 _ **End.**_

 ** _Save._**

 ** _Publish._**

 _I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new, and the reason is…. you._

.

©kajegaje 2017©

.


End file.
